User blog:Coolconnor995/My 9th Fake Card Set
Finally returning to the land of the fakes. I thought this up on the idea of: "What if leader skills buffed two categories?" Which is already a trending thing on the fake wiki. |-|Goku & Vegeta= |type_1 = |cost = 77 |artwork_250px = |Quotes = “Vegeta, more power right now!” “Fine!” --- “Looks like this will be tougher than we thought.” “Yeah, I can’t wait!” |LS_description = “Fusion” and “Potara” Ki +3, HP, ATK & DEF +135% |KiBlast = y|SA_name = Combined Energy Ball |SA_name2 = Final Dragon Fist |SA_description = Causes colossal damage Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy and lowers ATK & DEF |PS_name = Godly Duo |PS_description = ATK and DEF +120% at start of turn; Ki +2 in addition per RBW Ki Sphere obtained; ATK & DEF +5% per attack received (max 35%); fuse into Gogeta or Vegito under certain conditions |Link_skill = Super Saiyan - Prepared for Battle - Warrior Gods - Godly Power - Experienced Fighters - Fierce Battle - Legendary Power |Category = Realm of Gods - Potara - Fusion |ki_icon_16px = |HP_base = 5808 |ATK_base = 5607 |DEF_base = 3903 |HP_evomax = 19663 |ATK_evomax = 15700 |DEF_evomax = 10931 |Pot HP_base = 21663 |Pot ATK_base = 15490 |Pot DEF_base = 12931 |Pot HP_evomax = 24663 |Pot ATK_evomax = 20700 |Pot DEF_evomax = 15931 |how_obtain = |additional_information = ► 12 Ki multiplier is 150%, 24 Ki multiplier is 200% ►Goku and Vegeta fuse the turn after taking 7 attacks, and if the enemy is TEQ or STR, they fuse into Vegito, and if the enemy is AGL, INT, or PHY, they fuse into Gogeta. If there’s more than one enemy, the leftmost enemy’s type is taken into account. ►I can't make gifs, so if anyone would like to make animated art and thumbs, contact me on my wall and I can send you the assets. I had to recolor Gogeta's hair myself. }} |-|Gogeta= |type_1 = |cost = 77 |artwork_250px = |Quotes = “Let’s finish this!” --- ”IT’S OVER.” |LS_description = “Fusion” and “Potara” Ki +3, HP, ATK & DEF +135% |SA_name = Shining Raid Ultimate Breaker |SA_description = Causes colossal damage Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy and lowers DEF |PS_name = Dance of Gods |PS_description = ATK and DEF +150% at start of turn; Ki +3 in addition per RBW Ki Sphere obtained; ATK +5% per attack received (max 70%); attacks effective against all types; evade and counter Super Attacks with tremendous power |Link_skill = Super Saiyan - Prepared for Battle - Warrior Gods - Godly Power - Fused Fighter - Fierce Battle - Legendary Power |Category = Realm of Gods - Potara - Fusion |ki_icon_16px = |HP_base = 5808 |ATK_base = 5607 |DEF_base = 3903 |HP_evomax = 19663 |ATK_evomax = 15700 |DEF_evomax = 10931 |Pot HP_base = 21663 |Pot ATK_base = 15490 |Pot DEF_base = 12931 |Pot HP_evomax = 24663 |Pot ATK_evomax = 20700 |Pot DEF_evomax = 15931 |how_obtain = After taking 7 hits, while fighting an AGL, INT, or PHY enemy |additional_information = ► 12 Ki multiplier is 150%, 24 Ki multiplier is 200% ►ATK & DEF buffs from Goku & Vegeta’s passive are reset }} |-|Vegito= |type_1 = |cost = 77 |artwork_250px = |Quotes = “Hey, what’s the matter?” --- ”What’s wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped?” |LS_description = “Fusion” and “Potara” Ki +3, HP, ATK & DEF +135% |SA_name =Perfect Game Spirit Excalibur |SA_description = Causes colossal damage Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy and lowers ATK |PS_name = Combination of Gods |PS_description = ATK and DEF +150% at start of turn; Ki +3 in addition per RBW Ki Sphere obtained; DEF +5% per attack received (max 70%); counters with tremendous power upon receiving normal attacks |Link_skill = Super Saiyan - Prepared for Battle - Warrior Gods - Godly Power - Fused Fighter - Fierce Battle - Legendary Power |Category = Realm of Gods - Potara - Fusion |ki_icon_16px = |HP_base = 5808 |ATK_base = 5607 |DEF_base = 3903 |HP_evomax = 19663 |ATK_evomax = 15700 |DEF_evomax = 10931 |Pot HP_base = 21663 |Pot ATK_base = 15490 |Pot DEF_base = 12931 |Pot HP_evomax = 24663 |Pot ATK_evomax = 20700 |Pot DEF_evomax = 15931 |how_obtain = After taking 7 hits, while fighting a TEQ or STR enemy |additional_information = ► 12 Ki multiplier is 150%, 24 Ki multiplier is 200% ►ATK & DEF buffs from Goku & Vegeta’s passive are reset }} Category:Blog posts